Put That Putter Away
" |image= StacyAsTheDiscoMiniatureGolfingQueen.png |caption= Stacy as the Disco Miniature Golfing Queen |season= 1 |production=120a |broadcast=36 |story=Bobby Gaylor Martin Olson |ws=Jon Colton Barry Michael Diederich |director=Zac Moncrief |us=August 10, 2008 |international=August 31, 2014 (Disney Channel UK) |xd= |toon=June 5, 2008 |pairedwith="Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?" | arc= | adapt= | dvd= | iTunes= }} While Candace is sick in bed, Stacy takes her place and tries to bust Phineas and Ferb for building a gigantic miniature golf course. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz takes a day off from being evil. Episode Summary Stacy comes over to the Flynn-Fletcher house to take care of Candace while she is sick, and assures her that her brothers wouldn't be a problem today because they are off playing miniature golf. Phineas and Ferb meet up with their other friends at Little Duffer's, the town’s only miniature golf course, only to find that it has gone out of business. The owner says it is because people don’t respect the game anymore, he said they think it's just golf in miniature, which he states as incorrect, he says it's miniature golf. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet ride home on their bikes when Phineas decides to build their own miniature golf course in their backyard. A giant crane in the backyard catches Stacy’s attention and Candace sends Stacy to bust them. She goes out to threaten them but instead gets “seduced by the coolness” and reports back to Candace extremely excited who tells her to stay focused and Stacy notices Perry is gone. Perry's theme song plays in a slow, dull, tired manner as Perry wearily walks up to a tree drinking a mug of coffee, yawns, presses a button on the tree causing it to open up which Perry enters, and then he falls down a tube into the chair of his lair. In his lair Major Monogram notifies Perry that his request for some vacation time has been denied because Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to something again. He had just bought a nice house in the suburbs and he needs Perry to find out what he is up to. Perry flies through the cleanest sewer in existence to Doofenshmirtz House in the Suburbs! Stacy walks to the miniature golf course trying to keep herself focused and not get seduced by the coolness, where she comes upon a sign that states, “Elevator to the COOLNESS” and she walks right in. The “Elevator to the COOLNESS” instantly takes off via balloons and flies her to Phineas, Ferb, and friends who have already started a game. Phineas invites her along to the next hole and they jump through a series of tubes where a “dispense-a-club” dispensed clubs so everyone had one for the next hole, which was the air hockey hole. At the air hockey hole air was shot through holes in the ground like an air hockey table so everyone and everything hovered. At this hole's target there was a hockey goal instead of a hole and a mechanical goalie guarded it, Stacy took her shot and made a hole-in-one, but then corrected herself saying she had made a goal. The scene changes and Stacy is sitting next to Candace who is in bed and Stacy talks about her exploits at the last hole ecstatically where Candace gets disappointed by her friend’s lack of control to get not seduced by the coolness and instead tells her friend to get evidence with a video phone. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is at his new home resting in a hammock listening to “The Adventures of Tom Sawyer,” by Mark Twain, translated into evil, when Perry busts through a nearby fence knocking into the hammock which spins around and falls out. Dr. Doofenshmirtz yells at Perry but gets stopped short when he pulls out a housewarming gift. Seeing this, his mood quickly changes to appreciation and then he tells Perry that he isn’t up to anything today and offers to let Perry stay for a while, indicating his backyard with a pool, lawn chairs, and the works. He even offers to sign Perry a note that says he was up to no good. Hearing this Perry immediately pulls out some sunglasses. Ferb, standing on a cliff, shoots a golf ball at a trampoline target sticking off of a wall, which bounces off towards a giant golf ball with golf clubs sticking out which a troll-like cyclops with a spiked club pops out off and bats the golf ball away into a windmill which then hits Buford in mid-swing who was trying to shoot a ball into a clown’s mouth but misses because of Ferb’s ball and instead hits the clown in the nose which starts flashing and making sounds and millions of golf balls fall out of the clowns mouth covering Buford in a pile to Baljeet’s amusement. All of that was being sent from Stacy to Candace via video phone with Candace telling her that the footage was good but she needs to get the boys in the picture. Phineas finds Stacy and tells her they have been looking for her and that she needs to play through, so Stacy hands Phineas her phone and Candace notices Stacy not focusing and attacks her pillow. A gun range hole is shown next where golf balls are shot into the air from the ground where Stacy, Phineas, Buford, and Baljeet swing and fire the balls at moving targets. Ferb is then shown turning a crank which is shown to be moving the floor of an another hole with a maze and Stacy hits a ball which ricochets off multiple walls and lands in a target painted hole. A golf ball is then place on Fеrb’s nose and Stacy swings in from the sky and hits it into a mechanical bird with a nest marked, “500” and the bird swallows it and its falls through it to a spiraling course down which flings it into a yellow dinosaur wearing a football helmet’s mouth who switches direction, drops it, and kicks it. Phineas and Ferb are riding ostriches when Stacy’s ball comes at them and Ferb reaches forward and hits it to Stacy who is at the home plate of a baseball diamond, swings at it with her club which hits the ball to a mechanical giant baby head’s nose which causes its tongue to fly out, grab the ball, swallow it and start flashing numbers and colors until it reads off, “5000.” Which causes Stacy to cheer and Candace to not. Phineas then states that they are at the final hole and they need to put on some dancing shoes. The final hole is in a disco styled room where the floor swings back and forth. Ginger, Adyson, Holly, and Gretchen all take a swing to find the floor moving make it difficult to get in the hole as Disco Miniature Golfing Queen plays. Phineas hands Stacy a golf club and everyone starts dancing. Stacy takes a swing and then goes back to dancing as the ball makes it into the hole. They dance some more. Candace, after giving up on Stacy, gets up to bust them herself. Dr. Doofenshmirtz, notices that suburban life is not for him, comments on how truly diabolical his neighbor Phil is. His fruit falls into his yard, his dog poops on his lawn, he leaves his trash cans out too long, and he blows his leaves into Dr. Doofenshmirtz’s yard. As Dr. Doofenshmirtz is telling Perry this Phil goes and blows some leaves right onto Dr. Doofenshmirtz which causes him to snap. He hits a button on a remote and the relaxing Perry gets buckled into his lawn chair as Dr. Doofenshmirtz pulls out his Atomic Leaf Blower-inator. When he turns it on he is flown across his own yard to his tree and he blows all the leaves off of his tree, which he claims was just as he planned. He then turns on the Atomic Leaf Blower-inator again and flings Perry as well as all the leaves away as he is flown in the other direction to Phineas and Ferb’s miniature golf course's windmill. Which the Atomic Leaf Blower-inator then spins the propellers of the windmill so fast that it lifts off the ground and Dr. Doofenshmirtz flies off again, this time shouting, “Curse you, Phil the neighbor!” As the miniature golf course flies away Stacy, Phineas, Ferb, and friends are still dancing and Candace is shown gawking at the flying miniature golf course as her mom pulls in. Her mom then questions as to why she is out of bed and asks what happened to Stacy taking care of her. To which Candace says Stacy was seduced by the coolness and that she should follow that miniature golf course. Her mom of course not looking where she pointed at the miniature golf course, but instead asks what she meant by her statement to miss the miniature golf course when she finally looks for it. The miniature golf course’s windmill slows down and the course starts to descend where below it a woman is yelling at the owner of Little Duffer’s about how he didn't put aside a portion of his profits over the years with the intent to upgrade his course with it. She then states, “What did you think? A shiny new miniature golf course would just fall out of the sky?” Then Phineas and Ferb’s course fell out of the sky exactly on top of Little Duffer’s. To which the owner responds, “You’d be surprised what falls out of the sky in Danville.” Her mom finally notices the miniature golf course, but after seeing it at Little Duffer’s location she thinks they remodeled Little Duffer’s. Stacy, Phineas, Ferb, and friends leave the miniature golf course not knowing how it got at Little Duffer’s and Stacy runs over to Candace telling her about how she won, and then she sneezed. The next scene shows her sick in bed with Candace. Transcript Songs *"Quirky Worky Song" *"Disco Miniature Golfing Queen" Gallery "}} Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today! The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line/Oh, there you are, Perry What'cha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry drinks coffee and then uses the backyard tree entrance. He goes down to his lair after drinking coffee, and then he put on his secret agent hat. Hey, Where's Perry? Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz House in the suburbs! Memorable Quotes Background Information * Stacy is the one to ask where Perry is in this episode, instead of Phineas. * Candace does not try to bust her brothers due to being sick. Instead, she sends Stacy to bust them. * Doofenshmirtz says "You scared the Doonklestump out of me," this is close to the German word "Dunklestump" which translates as 'dark stump.' * This episode and "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?" were voted # 1 by viewers for the Top 10 episodes in the "Fan Picked Phineas and Ferb Week" that aired on the Disney Channel during the week of the premiere of Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. * Whatever Candace wrote on her notepad is never actually seen. Production Information None. International Premieres * August 31, 2014 (Disney Channel UK) Errors * During the song Disco Miniature Golfing Queen: **The hair of the silhouette Ginger disappears after the first few seconds of the song. ** From Candace's phone, it is seen that Stacy is holding a phone and recording herself dancing. However, in the previous shot, Stacy is not holding a phone. ** Ginger is seen dancing in the background, on a podium. Yet she is seen dancing in the background and next to Stacy towards the end of the song. Also, she had two bracelets for﻿ the outfit, but then in the next screen she loses one. ** Isabella's and Stacy's belly buttons disappear several times. **Stacy had eyeshadow most times, but after the magazine where she was wearing red, her eyeshadow failed to be in the picture. * If you look closely after Phineas says "Oh, there you are, Perry," Ferb's mouth starts moving though you can't hear him. * When Ferb was checking the wind when it was his turn, Stacy's mouth doesn't move when she says "That's so--" * Throughout this episode, although not clearly noticed, Candace's skin keeps changing from pale to her normal skin color. * While Phineas is racing, his pencil was transparent. * Balthazar Horowitz was sliding but before and after those events, he was not seen. * In this episode, you do not see how Perry escapes from his trap. * In "Bad Hair Day", Stacy claims she's the only person who's never said "Where's Perry?", but she does however say it in this episode. *Candace's skin color changes repeatedly throughout the episode. Continuity None. Allusions * ABBA - The melody of the song "Disco Miniature Golfing Queen", is similar to Dancing Queen. In writing the episode, there was a need to make "a song that sounds like ABBA about miniature golf"."Disney Goes to Emmy", Disney Talks website, October 15, 2008 * Star Wars - When Candace gets out of bed, she resembles a frail Emperor Palpatine, the Star Wars Sith Lord. Her blanket is wrapped around her like a Sith cloak, and the bags under her eyes resemble the Emperor's wrinkles. Also, her recurring line, "Don't be seduced by the coolness," and its variants are references to the warning about the Dark Side of The Force. * Back to the Future - Stacy's line towards the end of the episode, "It just goes to show that if you focus, you can accomplish anything," is paraphrasing Doc's, Marty's, and later George's quote from Back to the Future: "If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything." * Kirby's Dream Land''' ''- Phil's tree dropping apples on Doof's lawn is similar to Whispy Woods, a tree whose main form of attack is just that. * Gorillaz-''' The way the golf island was lifted into the air and carried to Little Duffer's may be a reference to the music video El Manana. In the video, Noodle's island was powered and traveled around through the skies by use of a windmill attached to the island. *''Caddyshack 2 - The air hockey hole is set up the same way the ice hockey hole is set up in the movie. *''Ghostbusters'' - When Doofenshmirtz starts up the Atomic Leaf-Blower-Inator, it makes sound similar to that of the Proton Packs in the movies. Trivia * First episode focused on Stacy. * The same dragon that was used in the miniature golf course is built by Candace in the Best Lazy Day Ever, though a different color, and with a water slide as its tongue. * A Giant floating baby head similar to the one in some episodes makes an appearance. * Balthazar makes an appearance at Phineas and Ferb's mini golf. * This is the third episode in which Perry doesn't battle Doofenshmirtz. The first two are "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!" and "Traffic Cam Caper". * This episode aired 2 days after the opening ceremony of the Beijing 2008 Olympic Games. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Additional Voices * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet, Additional Voices * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Tyler Mann as Carl * Jennifer L. Hughes as Farmer's Wife, Additional Voices * Ming Wen as Dr. Hirano * Rob Paulsen as Scottsman * Additional voices: Carlos Alazraqui, Jennifer L. Hughes :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References pl:Przestań grać w tego golfa Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Stacy Hirano Category:P Category:Candace Flynn